


Перед употреблением — встряхивать

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Mallory, M/M, Post-Quantum of Solace
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Джеймс Бонд катастрофически плохо умеет ждать, догонять и играть в одной песочнице с другими детьми. Зато он хоть и с трудом, но поддаётся дрессировке.





	1. Chapter 1

Сидеть в кустах Бонду не нравилось. Не нравилось в принципе, потому что казалось унизительным, и особенно сейчас — потому что к кустам прибавились влажная липкая жара, снаряжение, неудобно упиравшееся в бок, как бы он ни старался, и москиты.

Задание на Карибах он представлял себе совсем иначе: хороший отель, просторный номер с кондиционером, большой бассейн и освежающие коктейли. Ожидания, познакомьтесь, это реальность.

Сделав глоток тепловатой воды из походной фляжки, Бонд снова приник к окулярам бинокля. Разглядывать, откровенно говоря, было нечего. Большой светлый дом с хорошо просматриваемой территорией, несколько служебных пристроек, высокий забор с камерами наблюдения и зажигающейся ночью подсветкой. Засыпанные песком дорожки, петляющие между аккуратно подстриженных невысоких кустов, сверкающий брызгами фонтан перед высоким крыльцом, полностью застеклённый бассейн в отдалении — вот где Бонд оказался бы сейчас с удовольствием. На всё это великолепие он успел уже насмотреться за проведённый в укрытии день.

Бонд хлопнул себя по шее, размазывая по коже очередного москита. 

Откуда-то из зарослей неизвестных Бонду растений послышался тихий свист, ещё через несколько секунд на землю рядом с ним упал чёртов 009. Его лоб был покрыт испариной, что не могло не вызвать у Бонда злорадного удовлетворения: приятно осознавать, что не один он страдает от жары.

— Я установил маячок и передатчик. Как только машина пересечёт линию, устройство считает данные с мобильных телефонов всех пассажиров.

— Спасибо, я тоже в курсе, как оно работает, — сухо заметил Бонд. 

— На обработку уйдёт минут двадцать, после чего техотдел пришлёт нам все коды, — невозмутимо продолжил 009. Бонд закатил глаза и почему-то представил, как топит его в бассейне. В полной боевой выкладке.

Впрочем, с учётом многогранности этого засранца, тот наверняка окажется ещё и бывшим капитаном сборной колледжа по плаванию или каким-нибудь чемпионом Европы по глубоководному нырянию.

— Если данные наблюдения верны, Хименес вернётся домой не раньше двух часов ночи. У нас будет достаточно времени на то, чтобы отключить все сигналы, вырубить охрану, обыскать дом и уйти с тем, за чем мы пришли.

Бонд действовал бы совершенно иначе. Встретил бы в городе вот ту миленькую девушку, которая пять минут назад пересекла двор с корзиной грязного белья, соблазнил бы её, выяснил бы, в какой ночной клуб отправится её хозяин ближайшей ночью, познакомился бы с ним, напросился бы в гости... А дальше уже действовал бы по обстановке. 

Но М назначила главным в их операции 009, а 009 захотелось поиграть в коммандос, и в итоге они сидели в сраных кустах и ждали наступления ночи, ведя неравную борьбу с москитами и жарой.

Бонду захотелось застонать.

Сидеть и ждать он не любил даже больше, чем прятаться в кустах. Бонд пытался думать о чём-то отвлечённом, каждый пять минут чуть менял позу, чтобы чёртово снаряжение переставало давить (и начинало уже в другом месте), снова прикладывался к фляжке, в тысячный раз проверял, заполнен ли магазин пистолета и легко ли ходит затвор. 009, казалось, никакого неудобства не испытывал; он лежал неподвижно, в удобной расслабленной позе, позволявшей, тем не менее, мгновенно сгруппироваться в случае опасности, дышал ровно и даже потел, кажется, меньше. При всём раздражении, которое он вызывал у Бонда, тот не мог не испытывать некоторого восхищения: для подобных операций 009 действительно подходил идеально. И, вероятно, считал как раз подход Бонда странным, неэкономным и требующим чрезмерных усилий. Почему бы и нет, каждому своё, и здорово, если у МИ-6 есть агенты для разного рода миссий. Чего Бонд упорно не понимал, так это зачем было посылать их на эту миссию вдвоём. Каждый из них вполне справился бы с ней по отдельности. 

А что, это было бы даже весело — взять с 009 одинаковую тренировочную миссию и посмотреть, кто из них пройдёт её быстрее. Бонд решил, что обязательно сделает это, когда они вернутся в Лондон. И посмотрит, останется ли 009 так же невозмутим и доброжелателен, когда Бонд уделает его подчистую.

Уже начало темнеть, когда на территории особняка появилось какое-то движение; Бонд, встрепенувшись, вскинул бинокль.

— Хименес уезжает, — прокомментировал 009. 

— Я вижу, — огрызнулся Бонд. И в самом деле: тяжёлые кованые ворота распахнулись, и три «рэнджа» выехали на дорогу. Окна были наглухо тонированы, и Бонд не сумел разглядеть, кто садился в машины, но оснований для сомнений у них не было.

Через пять минут на поясе 009 тихо, на грани слышимости пискнул передатчик: из Лондона подтверждали, что получили все скопированные перехватчиком данные. Бонд посмотрел на часы, засекая время. Если у этих кабинетных умников уйдёт на расшифровку больше двадцати минут, он лично проследит за тем, чтобы дорогостоящее устройство к ним не вернулось.

Они уложились в семнадцать. Бонд, уже смаковавший будущую месть, слегка расстроился.

А дальше всё проходило точно по плану 009: активировать глушилки, расставленные по периметру ещё днём, добраться до забора, подключиться к камерам, используя скопированные коды, с их же помощью отключить сигнализацию. Вырубить встретившуюся охрану (009 — аккуратно со спины, Бонд — мощным ударом в нос, успев оправиться от неожиданного столкновения первым). 

Они покинули дом через двадцать пять минут после того, как проникли в него, успев прежде, чем опомнившаяся охрана сообразила, что их призыв о помощи никто не слышит.

Блокнот с записями, так интересовавшими МИ-6, нашёл Бонд: в маленьком сейфе, вмонтированном в пол ванной комнаты. Он собирался с чистой совестью его взорвать, но педантичный 009 в последний момент остановил Бонда, изъяв из одного из многочисленных карманов тактического жилета очередное изобретение техотдела. Глядя на то, как стремительно тает толстый многослойный лист металла, Бонд подумал, что, быть может, стоит уделять больше внимания экспериментальным разработкам этих умников.

И было чертовски обидно, что в итоге выполнение задания нельзя было полностью записать на свой счёт. Как будто Бонд действительно нуждался в напарнике.

***

— Я не нуждаюсь в напарнике. При всём уважении, мэм.

— За уважение, Бонд, я, так и быть, занесу ваше пожелание в протокол, — сдержанно ответила М.

— Не знал, что мы ведём протоколы брифингов.

— С вами, Бонд, это насущная необходимость: в противном случае мне не удастся доказать, что я отправляла вас с совершенно иными инструкциями, чем вам почему-то послышалось. 

Бонд широко улыбнулся:

— О да, при выполнении заданий совместно с 009 я избавлен от подобного риска.

— Именно поэтому вы продолжите работать в паре, — ответила М тоном, обозначавшим конец разговора.

009 был интеллигентным педантом и редкостным аккуратистом; Бонд даже на полном серьёзе подозревал, что тот страдает обсессивно-компульсивным расстройством. 009 принадлежал к тем странным людям, у которых всегда найдутся при себе спички, фонарик, многофункциональный нож, набор отмычек, аптечка с минимальным набором необходимого и прочая чертовщина, которую Бонд последний раз видел в армии. И пара-тройка разработок технического отдела МИ-6, фанатом которого 009, похоже, являлся. Как тому удавалось выбирать из всего имевшегося арсенала то немногое, что действительно могло пригодиться во время реальной миссии, а не только в фантастических сценариях этих подвальных гениев, Бонд даже предположить не мог.

В нежданном напарнике его раздражало всё. И пресловутая дотошность во всём — от изучения деталей задания до следования инструкциям во время его выполнения; и явное превосходство в боевой подготовке — о нет, 009 не выставлял свои таланты напоказ, уязвляя ими гордость коллеги, и эта скромность бесила ещё сильнее; и убийственная выдержка, вызывавшая желание съездить ему по роже просто для того, чтобы увидеть хоть какую-то реакцию. Бонда раздражали его вежливость, мягкость интонаций и доброжелательная улыбка, которой 009 отвечал на все его попытки спровоцировать открытый конфликт. Раздражал лукавый блеск слишком внимательных голубых глаз, видевших Бонда, казалось, насквозь.

А хуже всего было то, что 009 совершенно переставал быть похож на полевого агента, когда возвращался в Лондон. Увидев его впервые в кабинете М, Бонд подумал было, что это очередной чиновник из министерства иностранных дел, явившийся пожурить секретную службу за неаккуратность при выполнении очередной операции, едва не послужившейу причиной дипломатического скандала. В дорогом, но неброском костюме, сидевшем идеально по фигуре, с со вкусом подобранным галстуком и перстнем-печаткой на мизинце, он выглядел так, словно только что вышел с какого-нибудь скучного совещания на Даунинг-стрит или прибыл прямиком из закрытого клуба для джентльменов. Его уверенная, чуть небрежная поза и нескрываемое чувство значимости, явно впитанное с молоком матери, а не приобретённое с возрастом, выдавали аристократа так же однозначно, как острый взгляд и грубоватые манеры Бонда выдавали в нём военного. Подвох Бонд заподозрил лишь в тот момент, когда пожал протянутую ладонь: рука 009 была неожиданно сильной для того, кто не держал ничего тяжелее клюшки для гольфа или теннисной ракетки. 

— Мэллори, Гарет Мэллори, — улыбнулся тот. — Рад наконец познакомиться с вами лично, 007. Я о вас давно наслышан.

В том, что этот одетый с иголочки пижон оказался отставным подполковником SAS и одним из лучших агентов с двумя нулями, показатели которого намного превосходили показатели самого Бонда, была своя ирония: в конце концов, Бонд тоже имел аристократическое происхождение, хоть это и не сказывалось никак на его манерах.

***

Три совместные миссии спустя Бонд всерьёз задумался над тем, какой способ выбрал бы, если бы ему пришлось устранить 009. Допустим, если бы тот оказался двойным агентом. Или если бы его загипнотизировали таинственные враги. Или поразил вирус, превращающий во что-то типа вампира или зомби. Настоящий агент разведки должен быть готов к любому повороту, разве нет?

Но выводы были неутешительны. Рассмотрев все варианты, Бонд остановился на двух: выстрелить спящему 009 в затылок либо убить себя вместе с ним в лучших традициях японских камикадзе или шахидов. У обоих вариантов были свои нюансы, но Бонд верил, что сумеет с ними разобраться. Если придётся, конечно. Это ведь были чисто гипотетические умозаключения.

009 не стал отказываться от прохождения миссии на симуляторе, но даже здесь, на привычном поле, не знавший прежде поражений Бонд (а он, разумеется, умудрился подсунуть свой любимый сценарий, пройденный вдоль и поперёк добрую дюжину раз) оказался посрамлён. Отставание составило всего пару десятых балла, но Бонд не стал требовать реванша, смутно подозревая, что со второго раза 009, обладавший отличной памятью на детали, справится ещё лучше. Бонду вполне хватило одного унижения.

Самым чудным было то, что 009 казался слегка смущённым, словно не рассчитывал на столь высокий результат, и их с Бондом разницу в показателях счёл чуть ли не знаком равенства. 

Таннер, внимательно изучив их прохождения, задумчиво высказал предположение, что Бонду пора завязывать с алкоголем. Бонд, начавший в последнее время практиковать дыхательную гимнастику, язвительно заметил, что начнёт с малого: откажется от традиционных пятничных посиделок в пабе с самим Таннером.

— В таком случае, раз уж у тебя освободится вечер, попробуй предложить выпить 009, — невозмутимо посоветовал тот, и неясно было, насколько серьёзно он воспринял слова Бонда. — Для совместных операций очень полезно быть в хороших отношениях с напарником.

Бонд страдальчески застонал:

— Только не говори, что М планирует для нас ещё одну.

— М считает, что ты слишком импульсивен и самоуверен и что тебе необходим пример более опытного коллеги, — сказал Таннер, и в этот раз Бонд внутренним чутьём понял, что к этому стоило прислушаться.

И он прислушался. Быть может, совсем не так, как рассчитывали Таннер и М, но он всегда обладал привычкой обманывать чужие ожидания, разве нет? Если всё, что от него требуется для того, чтобы избавиться от 009, — это показать себя пай-мальчиком, Бонд вполне готов пойти на такую жертву. Чёрт возьми, да он бы даже кровавую жертву принёс, если бы это гарантировало исчезновение проклятого педанта из его жизни. Самолюбие, так раздражавшее М, было тем, что Бонд готов был отстаивать до конца, и сейчас оно чувствовало себя совершенно угнетённым.

***

Центр Флоренции был привычно забит туристами. Вездесущие китайцы, восхищающиеся каждым камушком и безостановочно щёлкающие фотоаппаратами, вынуждая глубже натягивать козырёк кепки с надписью «I love Paris»; громкие израильские семьи человек из пятнадцати — с капризничающими детьми разных возрастов, двоюродными и троюродными дядями и тётями и не поспевающими за всеми бабушками; вечно недовольные всем русские, жалующиеся на жару, вонь, толпы, высокие цены и невкусную еду.

К удивлению Бонда, 009 явно чувствовал себя здесь не в своей тарелке. Быть может, ещё пару месяцев назад он и не заметил бы разницы, но за проведённое вместе время научился распознавать во внешнем спокойствии 009 тончайшие оттенки и сейчас видел что-то невероятное: 009 нервничал. Его напрягало слишком большое количество людей вокруг, двигавшихся по непросчитываемым, непредсказуемым траекториям, и отсутствие нормального обзора, сбивало с толку обилие звуков, эта какофония шумов оживлённой улицы, в которой невозможно различить щелчок взводимого курка — да что там, даже выстрел пистолета с глушителем можно не услышать. Боевые инстинкты, делавшие его убийственно эффективным там, где Бонд готов был лезть на стенку, здесь оказались бесполезны и лишь мешали, вынуждая тратить энергию на подавление чувства дискомфорта вместо просчитывания обстановки.

И почему-то Бонд, до сих пор безуспешно выискивавший в слишком идеальном напарнике хотя бы малейшую слабость, не испытал ожидаемого злорадства. Сразу вспомнилось отсутствие какого-либо признака самодовольства с его стороны во все прошлые их миссии. Должно быть, 009 чувствовал себя сейчас примерно так же, как Бонд в сраных зарослях злоебучих карибских кустов до того.

Тронув 009 за рукав (и едва не обзаведясь переломом, судя по тому, как дёрнулся в ответ напарник), Бонд мотнул головой в сторону первого попавшегося кафе. Посетителей на широкой крытой террасе было на удивление мало, и это было просто замечательно.

— Due caffè, per favore, — попросил Бонд на своём лучшем «туристическом» итальянском, удобно разваливаясь в плетёном кресле. Проводив симпатичную задницу официантки заинтересованным взглядом, он несколько раз ткнул пальцем в экран своего коммуникатора, незаметно включая программу, пускавшую в эфир помехи.

— Я думаю, нам стоит разделиться, — предложил он, стараясь звучать как можно небрежнее. При всех своих недостатках (вернее — при всём отсутствии недостатков) 009 был первоклассным агентом, и Бонд уважал его достаточно, чтобы не оскорблять снисходительностью. — Я останусь в городе, постараюсь привлечь внимание людей Соттиле. А вы попробуйте окрестности его загородного дома. Я чувствую, мы потратим здесь слишком много времени, — поморщился Бонд, прибегая к запрещённому приёму: эффективный тайм-менеджмент был одной из любимых тем 009.

— Да, пожалуй, это может оказаться неплохой идеей, — задумчиво протянул тот. 

Вернувшаяся официантка заставила их ненадолго замолчать. Бонд очаровательно улыбнулся девушке и старательно выговорил: «Граци милле». Та чуть смущённо просияла в ответ, но задерживаться не стала.

— Кофе у них неплох, — сдержанно похвалил 009, сделав небольшой глоток. На взгляд Бонда, различавшего кофе исключительно по степени крепости, тот был просто великолепен, но он благоразумно предпочёл оставить это мнение при себе.

М должна была им гордиться: он никогда не чувствовал себя таким благоразумным, как сейчас. 

— В таком случае — встретимся вечером в гостинице? — напомнил Бонд о теме разговора.

009 медленно кивнул. То ли помог уход с оживлённой улицы, то ли итальянский _caffè_ творил чудеса, но тот начал постепенно расслабляться, с каждой минутой всё больше становясь похожим на себя, и Бонд всерьёз забеспокоился, что 009 передумает.

Но этого, разумеется, не произошло: 009 был куда благоразумнее Бонда.

— Вечером в гостинице, — повторил он и улыбнулся. — Постарайтесь не заблудиться, Бонд, не хотелось бы искать вас по всем злачным местам Флоренции.

Бонд ответил такой же доброжелательной улыбкой, внутренне уже сожалея о том, что не использовал минутную слабость 009 против него. Мерзавец слишком уж быстро пришёл в себя.

План Бонда сработал даже лучше, чем тот предполагал: ему удалось не просто привлечь к себе внимание людей Соттиле, но и внушить им стойкую уверенность в том, что его нужно любой ценой доставить к боссу. Лёжа связанный по рукам и ногам в кузове бодро петлявшего по городу минивэна, Бонд мрачно вспоминал один из анекдотов про Шерлока Холмса. «Как вы догадались, Холмс, что нас отпиздят за этим углом?» «Очень просто, Уотсон: именно за этим углом я вчера выёбывался». Голова казалась чугунной от славного удара, которым наградил его один из сидевших рядом парней; на каждой кочке в ней словно что-то подпрыгивало, ударяясь о стенки черепной коробки, а вслед за этим накатывала волна дурноты. Бонд поздравил себя с тем, что мозг у него был — по крайней мере, на момент удара.

Тем не менее, к тому времени, как они доехали до пункта назначения (как подозревал Бонд — того самого загородного дома Соттиле, к которому он отправил 009), Бонд уже был готов действовать. Едва дверца минивэна распахнулась, он врезал связанными ногами в грудь одного из своих похитителей и с удивившей его самого ловкостью увернулся от удара второго. Незаметно ослабленные за время пути верёвки наконец удалось стряхнуть, после чего шансы Бонда сильно возросли.

Первому нападавшему он сломал руку, встретив её жёстким блоком, и использовал его как щит, принявший на себя все три пули, выпущенные из пистолета второго. Выхватив оружие у начавшего оседать тела, Бонд дважды быстро выстрелил, не сильно надеясь попасть. Но второй нападавший, дёрнувшись всем телом, завалился назад. Обернувшись, Бонд увидел 009. В одной руке тот держал свой вальтер, в другой — хищно выглядевший нож, недвусмысленно указывавший на то, какая судьба постигла последнего из трёх противников Бонда, лежавшего у ног 009 в луже крови. 

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Бонд.

— Не за что. Нам нужно уходить.

— Чёрта с два, — возразил Бонд, проверяя количество патронов в магазине трофейного пистолете. — Сегодня мы будем играть по моим правилам.

Во взгляде 009 мелькнуло что-то, подозрительно похожее на кровожадный азарт, и тот, ухмыльнувшись, пожал плечами.

— На вашем месте я тоже требовал бы сатисфакции. — И он сделал приглашающий жест, предлагая Бонд идти первым.

Бонду стало интересно, как отреагирует М, когда поймёт, что он плохо влияет на того, кто должен служить ему образцом для подражания.

***

— Вы знаете, сколько лет итальянцы готовили операцию, чтобы накрыть всю сеть Соттиле? Сколько сил, сколько бессонных ночей, сколько денег, наконец, было потрачено? И как они «благодарны» нам теперь за то, что вся эта операция похерена стараниями двух английских засранцев, категорически не способных следовать инструкциям?!

— При всём уважении... — начал Бонд.

— Можете засунуть своё уважение в задницу! — рявкнула М, не давая ему договорить, и 009 предостерегающе покачал головой. Ему, похоже, тоже было не впервой испытывать на себе гнев начальства, и Бонд задумался над тем, всегда ли его напарник был так идеален. И не было ли это затянувшимся театральным действом, рассчитанным на единственного зрителя — его самого? 

— Каковы были ваши инструкции, вам напомнить? — продолжала бушевать М. — Так я вам напомню! «Не трогать Доменико Соттиле» — вот что вам было велено. Нас интересовали только его связи. Финансовые ниточки, уходящие к теракту, готовившемуся на территории Бельгии. 

— 007 был похищен людьми Соттиле, — спокойно сказал 009, мягко вклинившись в короткую паузу, когда М остановилась, чтобы сделать вдох. — Мне пришлось вмешаться, чтобы не допустить его раскрытия. После чего мы с 007 были вынуждены вступить в бой с противником. В результате чего...

— В результате чего от особняка Соттиле остались только обгоревшие руины, из которых достали его труп. Вам известно, Мэллори, что даже если сжечь труп, на скелете можно найти следы от перерезанного горла?

— Догадываюсь, мэм.

М на несколько мгновений замолчала, затем обессиленно покачала головой.

— От вас, Мэллори, я ждала совсем другого, — произнесла она с глубочайшим разочарованием, и Бонд в который уже раз за эти месяцы пожалел о том, что его неосторожное желание оказалось исполнено. — Я не хочу видеть вас обоих до тех пор, пока не вызову сама, — закончила она тоном, в котором вновь прорезалась привычная жёсткость, и провинившиеся агенты поспешили покинуть её кабинет.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы пропустить по стакану скотча? — дружелюбно предложил Бонд, вспомнив добрый совет Таннера, едва они оказались за дверью приёмной М.

Прежняя неприязнь к 009 растворилась, казалось, без следа. Сейчас они были в одной лодке, и Бонду, по правде говоря, нравилось быть в одной лодке с 009. Уж точно в большей мере, чем с любым другим агентом категории «00».

И раз уж им явно не предстояло наутро лететь в какую-нибудь жопу мира, в которой кто-то вздумал угрожать безопасности Англии, то почему бы не закрепить результат плодотворной совместной работы чем-нибудь покрепче кофе?

— Не люблю пабы, — почти извиняющимся тоном ответил 009 (Бонд подумал, что мог бы догадаться и сам).

И вот так они оказались в итоге в его квартире.

***

Переступив порог гостиной, Бонд понял, что именно так в его представлении и должна была выглядеть квартира 009. Здесь всё говорило о том, что хозяин был человеком крайне серьёзным: массивные шкафы, заставленные книгами, и несколько стеклянных витрин с холодным оружием — старинным в одной и современным в другой; инкрустированные золотом шахматы из слоновой кости на журнальном столике в углу, рядом с антикварным баром, выполненным в виде глобуса; рыцарский щит с фамильным гербом на стене и фотография серьёзного мужчины в офицерской форме образца Второй Мировой.

Здесь позывной 009 звучал бы совершенно нелепым образом, и Бонд куда легче, чем ожидал, перешёл на более подходившее этой квартире неформальное обращение, даже мысленно начав называть её хозяина по имени.

— Дед?

Мэллори, подошедший с двумя стаканами виски, просто кивнул.

— Вы очень похожи.

— Сильная кровь. Фамильные черты несложно заметить даже у предков в пятом поколении, — усмехнулся Мэллори — не хвастаясь, просто констатируя, и Бонд понял, что начинает привыкать к этому спокойному признанию вещей, для кого-нибудь другого служивших бы поводом к самодовольству.

Для кого-нибудь вроде самого Бонда.

Он прошёл вдоль стены, скользнув почти равнодушным взглядом по каваллерийской сабле конца девятнадцатого века и катане, наверняка привезённой очередным предком Мэллори в качестве трофея, и замер над странным ножом с трёхгранным лезвием, закручивавшимся по спирали и заканчивавшимся узким остриём.

— Даже выглядит страшно, — присвистнул он, любуясь матовым блеском клинка.

Мэллори, открыв витрину, вытащил нож наружу.

— Он называется ягд. Был разработан специально для австрийского спецназа. Штука действительно страшная. — Он резко выбросил руку с ножом, вспарывая воздух. Бонд представил, что на пути лезвия оказался бы живой человек, и едва не поёжился: крови было бы не просто много. Её было бы _очень_ много. Такие ножи не оставляют шанса, вгрызаясь в плоть, подобно оголодавшего хищнику, и вырывая её кусками. Так атакуют леопарды, нацеливая первый — и чаще всего единственный — удар в горло жертвы, чтобы выдернуть его вместе с дыхательными путями и крупными артериями.

Бонду хотелось верить, что этот нож никогда не отправлялся со своим хозяином на задания. Он видел много смертей и давно не испытывал по этому поводу никаких эмоций, но никогда не понимал чрезмерной жестокости.

Взяв ягд из рук Мэллори, он чуть наклонил его, разглядывая бритвенно-острые грани, и взвесил в ладони. Такой штуковиной можно было убить, даже не втыкая её в человека.

— С ножнами ещё тяжелее, — заметил Мэллори, угадав мысли Бонда. Вернув нож на место, он снова взял свой стакан. — Предлагаю выпить за то, чтобы флорентийская миссия не стала для нас обоих последней, — улыбнулся он.

Бонд поддержал тост с готовностью, которая ещё пару дней назад удивила бы его. 

Таннер был прав: им давно нужно было вместе выпить. 

— Отличный скотч, — заметил он.

— Подарок. Знаешь, наверное, эту привычку состоятельных родственников — дарить дорогой алкоголь, когда нет ни малейшего представления об интересах и увлечениях именинника? У меня редко бывают гости, а один я стараюсь не пить, так что в баре можно найти много интересного.

— Мне повезло: у меня с родственниками туго, — усмехнулся Бонд.

Улыбка Мэллори погасла.

— Извини. Не хотел вызвать у тебя неприятные воспоминания.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Бонд, думая лишь о том, что улыбка Мэллори тоже больше не вызывала у него раздражения — напротив, он предпочёл бы, чтобы тот улыбался всегда. Это шло ему так же, как классические костюмы с голубыми рубашками, педантичная предусмотрительность, неизменная доброжелательность в голосе и мягкая лукавинка во взгляде — всё то, что так бесило Бонда в начале их совместной работы.

А ещё он смотрел на пальцы Мэллори, сжимавшие стакан, и мучительно хотел к ним прикоснуться.

Ни разу за всё это время он не заметил в поведении своего напарника ни единого намёка на его предпочтения и сейчас не знал, имеет ли смысл предпринимать какие-то шаги или лучше не стоит. 

Установившееся между ними взаимопонимание было слишком хрупким, чтобы рисковать им в угоду сиюминутным желаниям.

С другой стороны, благоразумным из них двоих был вовсе не Бонд.

Он сделал шаг вперёд и коснулся губ Мэллори, чуть прихватив нижнюю, но не углубляя поцелуй.

— Рад, что о тебе говорили правду, — тихо усмехнулся Мэллори.

— Что я сраный пидорас? — самодовольно оскалился Бонд, радуясь уже тому, что его не попытались оттолкнуть.

— Что тебе хватает яиц идти на риск, — двусмысленно ответил Мэллори и, отставив оба их стакана в сторону, жадно поцеловал Бонда сам, жёстко обхватывая за шею одной рукой и натягивая другой галстук.

Бонд попытался вернуть себе инициативу, но попытка не увенчалась успехом; вместо этого Мэллори заломил ему руку, разворачивая и впечатывая в стену.

— Это моя территория, — выдохнул он Бонду в ухо. Мазнув губами по мочке, Мэллори поцеловал его в шею, затем в плечо, свободной рукой забираясь под рубашку и проводя пальцами по рефлекторно напрягшемуся прессу. — Здесь всё происходит на моих условиях.

Опустив руку ниже, он сжал член Бонда сквозь брюки, и тот, сдавленно выдохнув, подумал, что ему глубоко насрать, на чьих условиях он сегодня кончит. Желательно, не один раз.

— Просто сделай это.

Он услышал негромкий смешок, а затем Мэллори ослабил хватку и отступил на шаг. Бонд резко обернулся — и увидел, как тот педантично распускает узел собственного галстука, а затем вытаскивает из манжет запонки.

— Я едва не забыл, что ты сраный педант, — рассмеялся Бонд.

— Ты даже не представляешь насколько, — очень серьёзно подтвердил Мэллори, но глаза его тоже смеялись.

Разумеется, у него оказались и презервативы, и тюбик лубриканта. И глядя на то, как Мэллори неторопливо, без суеты раскатывает по члену резинку, а затем выдавливает смазку на ладонь, Бонд подумал, что готов его убить.

И именно это заставляло его хотеть Мэллори ещё больше.

Он перевернулся на живот, подставляясь под сильные пальцы — такие мучительно нежные и аккуратные, что Бонд едва не зарычал и позорным образом подался бёдрами навстречу, когда один палец проскользнул внутрь — лишь чтобы почти сразу выйти обратно.

— Потерпи, — попросил Мэллори, опуская ладонь ему на спину, и снова ввёл один палец.

Бонд мысленно проклял всё на свете. Но — о чудо — послушался. В голосе Мэллори, негромком и мягком, было что-то такое, что заставляло Бонда расслабиться. Что-то, что делало удивительно терпеливым человека, ненавидевшего ждать.

А затем Мэллори навалился на него и толкнулся бёдрами, заполняя собой, и Бонду показалось, что время, тянувшееся до того так невыносимо медленно, вдруг просто исчезло. Мэллори был внутри него, Мэллори был снаружи, прижимаясь грудью к его спине и обхватив обеими руками поперёк живота — весь его мир был теперь Гаретом Мэллори, и, пожалуй, ему не так уж и долго пришлось этого ждать.

Словно этого было мало, пальцы Мэллори обвили его член, провели подушечками по головке, размазывая выступившую на ней густую каплю, скользнули, сжавшись в кольцо, по всей длине ствола, затем ещё раз и ещё. Бонд коротко застонал, чувствуя, как ускоряются, становясь короче, толчки Мэллори, и закусил губу.

— Можешь не сдерживаться, — прерывисто выдохнул Мэллори и резче двинул ладонью. И Бонд застонал в голос — даже не потому, что Мэллори позволил, а потому, что молчать больше не было сил.

Он кончил первым, выгнувшись в крепко державших его руках и туго сжимаясь на двигавшемся внутри члене. Мэллори прошептал что-то неразборчивое, задвигавшись ещё быстрее, и стиснул Бонда так, что у того поплыло перед глазами, не к месту напомнив о недавнем сотрясении; а затем выдохнул на грани стона и обмяк, наконец позволяя Бонду растянуться на кровати.

Да, им определённо давно стоило выпить вместе, пронеслось в сознании Бонда.

***

— Что это? — ошеломлённо выдохнул Бонд, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Он знал, разумеется, ответ, но не мог поверить своим глазам.

Чёртов Мэллори снова уделал его подчистую — и снова там, где Бонд этого совсем не ждал.

— Восстановленный «Ягуар» XK-E 1962 года, — невозмутимо подтвердил этот невозможный человек, проведя по отполированному до зеркального блеска капоту с такой нежностью, что Бонд почти заревновал. — Отец купил его в год моего рождения.

— Мне кажется, М попросила нас не привлекать лишнего внимания, — осторожно напомнил Бонд. 

— Согласись, мы однозначно привлечём внимание, явившись на частный аукцион антикварных автомобилей, не имея на руках ни одной карты.

С этим было невозможно поспорить, но Бонд почему-то был уверен, что результат этой операции вновь не обрадует М.

Впрочем, если она хотела, чтобы её инструкции были выполнены в точности, ей стоило послать других агентов. Потому что 009 мог быть сколь угодно педантичен, но предпочитал во всём устанавливать собственные правила.

Бонд, кажется, с этим уже смирился. Придётся смириться и М.


	2. иллюстрация

[](http://funkyimg.com/i/2CKd3.png)


End file.
